There is a plasma processing apparatus that uses excitation of a process gas by microwaves. The plasma processing apparatus radiates the microwaves for plasma excitation using an antenna to dissociate gas introduced into a processing space inside of a processing container, thereby generating plasma. Further, the plasma processing apparatus introduces the gas into the processing space from an injection hole formed on a sidewall of the processing container. See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5440604.